This invention relates to a double molded product, and more particularly to a double molded product in which wires are mounted on a primary molded product, and then a resin is molded on this primary molded product.
A conventional double molded product of this type is disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 4369515. What is disclosed is a double molded connector.
As shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, a connector portion 1a for holding wires 3 which has a fitting terminal 2 clamped to a front end thereof is formed at an upper portion of a primary molded product 1. An inside-outside communication portion 1b for communicating the inside of a mold with the outside of the mold during a double molding operation is formed at a lower portion of the primary molded product. The inside-outside communication portion 1b has through holes 1b1 for the passage of the wires 3 therethrough, respectively.
For producing the connector of such a construction, the fitting terminal 2 is compressively clamped to one end of the wire 3, and this end portion is held by the connector portion 1a, and the other end of the wire 3 is passed through the through hole 1b1 in the inside-outside communication portion 1b. Then, the connector portion 1a is placed in molds, with the inside-outside communication portion 1b held between the molds. After a resin molding, a double molded product 4 is completed as shown in FIGS. 8 and 9.
Thus, the primary molded product is held between the molds, with each wire 3 passed through the through hole 1b1 in the inside-outside communication portion 1b1. By doing so, the molds will not be contacted directly with the wires, and the wires will not be clamped between the molds, and a covering of the wire will not be fused.
In the above conventional double molded product, it is necessary to pass one end of the wire through the through hole in the inside-outside communication portion, and this through hole has a diameter substantially equal to that of the wire to prevent leakage during a double molding operation. Therefore, there has been encountered a problem that much time and troublesome work are required for passing the wire.
The present invention has been made in view of the above problem, and an object of the invention is to provide a double molded product which can reduce time and troublesome work required in process.